A Bailey at Hogwarts: Year 1
by RodaRolla2
Summary: Clay's cousin goes to Hogwarts and finds love, friends, enemies. rread story better than summary.


I nervously looked at the Temple from far off, far enough not to be seen but not far enough to not to be able to see it. What was my cousin going to say? I started walking towards the temple. What was Kimiko-chan going to say? Omi-chan? Rai-chan? I had the most to fear from what my cousin would say. Kimiko-chan would throw a huge party and say that her little Megan-chan is all grown up, smart enough to get accepted a very private boarding school, and gifted in magic. Oh and Kimiko-chan is super rich she'll buy me all my supplies, clothes, give me tons of money to spend in one year, and I'll be able to make a super-cool first impression with all the money she gave me, the new clothes, and the best of the best supplies. Omi-chan would celebrate that for weeks. Rai-chan would make sure no one messed with me because they would think that I had a Brazilian brother, who'd beat the crap outta them if they did. I took a deep breath as reached out to knock on the door, when all of as sudden the door was nearly knocked off its hinges by a tall, skinny, pale Japanese girl as she opened the door.  
>"Megan-chan! What are you doing here? Come on in! Clay is sparring with Rai right now. Omi will be so happy to see you!" Kimiko said so fast that she was out of breath. We walked past two sparring boys, a dark-skinned, tall, skinny boy and a tall, burly, tan boy. The shorter dark-skinned boy jumped over the latter's head and happened to look our way. He turned to the other boy and said: "Hey Amigo! Look who decided to blow our way." The burly boy turned to look at where the other was looking. "Well now…. If I say I ain't surprised I'd be lyin'. What brings you round here cuz?" the boy said with a smile. I returned his smile with the rare smile I ever gave anyone other than my closest friends and family. "Hi Clay," I muttered "Came t' ask ya somethin'." "Can we hear it?" Rai the dark-skinned boy said with a smile. "I wouldn't have come here if I didn't mean fer ya'll to hear it." I said rolling my eyes. "Hear what?" a voice came from behind me. We all turned to see an extremely short, bald Chinese boy standing behind us. "Somethin' that you need to hear Omi." I said. So I launched into my tale about the most boring day in school ever, how owls kept trying to enter the building, about the letter I received from the owls, and about a magical school for wizarding children to go to. The reactions were like I pictured them to be Rai deciding how to beat up the kids that messed with me while I was at that school, Omi running around like a chicken with his head cut off shouting happy things into the air, Kimiko calling her dad about throwing a party, supply, clothing, and spending money, Clay just frowned and said that there was no way that he was letting me just go where there was no one the family knew or somewhere where there was nothing that we knew about it. But thankfully Rai, Kimi, and Omi convinced him otherwise. So I sent my owl back to the people who sent it in the first place. Next Saturday I was in Tokyo for a huge party thrown by the Tomomiko's. Mr. Toshiro was very proud and gave me all of his latest gadgets and gizmos.<p>

So here I am now time to board the train at platform 9 ¾ which was odd because it didn't exist! I watched as this family of red-heads ran into the wall between platforms 9 and 10. I turned to my cousin and "older siblings" and said I think I know how to get to the platform. Then I did what I had seen the family do and so the others did as well. I hauled my trunk to the train and sat down by the train and I said my good-byes to my cousin and the others. They had to leave early because a Shen Gong Wu had to reveal itself. I waited for it to be time for me to lug myself and the trunk onto the train. I stood and attempted to lift it up but it refused to budge. "Need some help?" an Irish voice said breaking my train of thought. I looked at the source of the voice. It was a boy with sandy colored hair and a warm smile.

"Sure" I said sighing. He attempted to lift the trunk but like it had with me it refused to budge. We were both frustrated at the trunk.

"Someone jinxed it." A voice said. We both turned to see a red-headed boy striding towards us. "Not to worry though, just some prankster," He said, "By the way, I'm Percy Weasley. I'll be a prefect this year." He quickly preformed the counter-jinx to unstuck my trunk. I muttered thank you to him as I lifted my trunk to boarded the train.

"I'm Seamus Finnigan. Me dad's a Muggle but my mam's a witch. Nasty shock for him when he found out, so I'm what's called a half-blood. What about you?" the Irish boy said as we put our trunks in the compartment in our cabin.

"What's a Muggle?" I ask.

"A Muggle is a non-magical person. A person born from Muggles but has magical abilities is called a muggle-born." He cheerfully explained.

"Oh…. Then I'm a muggle-born." I said.

"Cool." He said. Later we exited the train, crossed a huge lake, and trekked up to an ancient castle. A sorting ceremony was about to begin. Before I knew it was my turn so I walked up to the stool as my name was called.

"So what do we have here?" the Sorting Hat inquired "A good brain, daring, bold, courageous. But what's this? Ambitious, witty, cunning? Knows how to get what she wants by manipulating others? Yet so loyal and yet so remote. What to choose, what to choose. Do you have a preferred House that you wish to be in?"

"No I really don't know the difference between the Houses or what they are."

"Well then…. Then I say you'd fit right in SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled the last word. Cheers came from some students in the Slytherin table. I sat down beside a ghost who introduced himself as the Bloody Baron. I listened intently as the others were Sorted my breath caught in my throat when I heard the call of "Finnigan, Seamus". My heart fell when the hat called "GRYFFINDOR" for Seamus, I knew I had a sad expression on my face, soon I heard "Potter, Harry," followed by a "GRYFFINDOR". I ate the feast that was prepared for us and after a speech I trekked to the Slytherin Common Room and dorms which both were in a dungeon. I quickly fell asleep after crawling into bed. My dreams were filled with the Irish boy Seamus Finnigan, my cousin and his life away from here, and a snake-like man who was trying to kill that Potter kid and call me crazy but threatened to kill Seamus if I didn't join him. The next morning I woke up and heard some chick yell;

"HEY! Get up! I am not going to be late to breakfast because you decided to sleep in!"

"Stop yelling or you WILL be late or better yet MISS IT COMPLETELY." I muttered as I started looking for my uniform. That shut her up real fast. I quickly changed into my uniform and told that chick to come on.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson of the Pureblood Parkinsons." She proudly said as we walked to the Great Hall.

"I'm Megan Bailey of the Muggle Baileys." I muttered. I had a feeling something was about to happen along the lines of insults.

"You're a WHAT? None of those ever get into Slytherin. You must be half or ¾ or something." She stuttered.

"I am Muggle-born and I did. So build a bridge and get over it!" I snapped at her with enough venom to kill the entire school. I walked through the doors to the Great Hall. I felt someone looking at me and I looked around for the idiot who might have a black eye soon. My light blue eyes met a certain Gryffindor's vivid blue ones. I cracked a smile at Seamus Finnigan who returned it. Pansy snorted when she saw who I was looking and smiling at. In an effort to get me away from him, Pansy dragged me off to where those Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle kids were sitting. Crabbe and Goyle tried to whistle without me hearing it, but I heard it and to my surprise something else too.

"I don't think I was dreaming when this super hot girl was Sorted into my House last night." Goyle whispered to Malfoy and Crabbe. I went redder than Gryffindor's shade of scarlet. I next heard a feral sounding growl from Gryffindor's tables. I knew it was Seamus because not only was it from his direction but he had been listening to us talk and had been watching us the whole time. Thankfully that had shut them up. I made a mental note to thank him later.

"_Remember if someone makes an inappropriate comment in any way about you, beat them up and tell me so that I can beat 'em up too." _Rai had told me. Beat up Goyle and have Rai beat him up too? Sounds cool but I don't know. I started eating and was doing it quite silently and peacefully until Draco Malfoy asked me a question.

"Huh?" I muttered.

"I said, How pure is your blood and how many generations back can it be traced? You need to start listening to people." Draco sneered.

"Uh…. I'm a muggle-born. You don't want me to start listening to people, 'cause I will scare the crap outta ya eventually." I replied.

"Okay….." Draco mumbled, "A mudblood but a hot one"

I got up and walked out of the Great Hall and made my way to my common room. I mumbled the password, "Pureblood" and walked to one of the couches in front of the fire place. I pulled out my quill, ink, and parchment. I started writing about breakfast today and then sealed the letter to Rai, Kimiko, Clay, and Omi. Before my first class, I went to the Owlry and called for my owl, Liberty. She was very pretty, a huge snow owl, with feathers actually whiter than snow. She came down from her perch with Ulchabhán, Seamus Finnigan's owl. I sighed and sent Liberty to Xiaolin Temple, China. Then I walked to my first class, Double Potions with the Gryffindors. I was almost there when I heard someone yell;

"Megan, fanacht suas! Megan fanacht suas!" Seamus yelled as he bolted down the hallway towards me.

"Hey Séamus cad suas?" I cheerfully said as he caught up with me.

"Thanks for waiting." He panted.

"No problem. Thank _YOU_ for shutting those kids up at breakfast today."I said.

"It was nothing. You looked like you needed for them to shut up." He shrugged. I heard the chatter of students and I knew we were at the Dungeons where Potions were at. Soon the entire class had entered and class had begun. We started brewing a potion to cure boils. I didn't pay attention to what I was doing, my hands actually moved of their own accord like I did when I was Irish dancing, except it was my feet instead, thoughts were on that strange man I saw in my dreams last night, on music, my cousin and his friends, a certain Irish Gryffindor wizard named Seamus Finnigan, and dancing. Not just any dancing, Irish dancing. The type of dancing where I just let go and be myself. The type where my mother said I was extremely gifted in before she died. I didn't notice when Prof. Snape looked at me while I was brewing my potion, not like I cared anyway. But the reason I didn't notice was probably because I had my eyes closed and was humming the tune of an old Irish song I used to dance to all the time. He swept by my cauldron muttering something about my potion being perfect and no flaws whatsoever and me not even paying attention. Neville melted Seamus's cauldron and got the potion all over the floor and on him. My partner, Blaise Zabini, pulled me up on my stool muttering about my stupidity for standing in the potion on the floor. I rolled my eyes at him and laughed. He was probably glad because, as rumor has it, I was the hottest girl in the year. I saw Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, and every other boy look at him jealously. Seamus, who was helping Neville get to the Hospital Wing, looked at me and I mouthed to him "make sure not to let Neville get hurt and you back in one piece", at which he laughed and nodded. Neville was a sweet kid and was lucky to have a friend like Seamus who was willing to help him with whatever he needed help with. Soon the day was over and I went to bed. I started dreaming again, but this time it wasn't a dream. I was seeing the future and I knew it when I woke up. I saw Hogwarts in ruins, bodies injured, dead, dying, and unconscious lying all around. Two boys, one tall with brown hair and blood running down from a deep gash in the side of his head, and one short with sandy blond hair, freckles all over his body, vivid blue eyes, a scars on his lip and all over as well, were fighting dozens of men and women, some in masks and some not. The blue eyed boy was blasted away from the other boy but still kept fighting. I saw this man close in from behind the boy and lift him up. With a look at the tall brunette boy he lifted the blond boy to his mouth and bit him hard on the shoulder, then started to bite and claw the boy all over. Torture, the man was torturing both boys, one physically, the other mentally, both emotionally. I woke up sweating and crying because I knew who the two boys were, the short sandy haired blue eyed boy was Seamus and the tall brunette boy was Neville Longbottom. I grabbed my shampoo, soap, toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, and towels and ran to the showers. After preparing for the day, I walked up to the Great Hall for breakfast. Everyone I had sat with yesterday sat with me again, but told me to pretend that I was a pureblood or at least if the topic of my blood status came up to just let them handle it. I just nodded and started pushing my food around my plate again. Draco frowned and leaned over and asked;

"What's wrong? You're too quiet and not eating. That's never a good sign for you."

"If I give ya a description of someone can ya tell me who it is and what they're like? Ya know like mean, cruel, off-their-wand, feral." I whispered.

"I can try, but it depends on a. the description, b. if I know who it is, and c. if anything is known about them." He frowned.

"Okay. It was a man. Grey matted hair, whiskers, pointed yellow teeth, blue eyes, and long yellowish nails. Has a bestial look to him, scary, and just plain evil." I whispered.

"I don't want to how you got such an accurate description. His name is Fenir Greyback and he hates wizards/witches, cruel, mean, scary, just plain evil, and sorta feral. He's also a werewolf who "specializes" in biting kids. Quite the stuff of nightmares, actually…" Draco shuddered. Oh great… that dude made Chase Young look like the goodest good guy around…. I heard the sounds of the Owl Post coming. Liberty swooped down to where I was sitting. I grabbed the letters that was attached to her leg and tossed her a small piece of toast. The first letter was from Rai.

_Hey short-stuff,_

_I'm thinking of ways to get back at those boys for that inappropriate comment. Tell that Irish kid thanks for me. Don't worry about that blood status thing. It's not that important. Kim and I got together yesterday and she's so happy about it. Next school break I'm gonna teach ya how to surf._

_Love, Rai_

Next was from Kimiko.

_Hey, my little leprechaun!_

_Just ignore those boys. Is that Seamus boy cute? Cause when Clay read that bit about him he fell out of the tree he was in, cause the way you talked about him, he swore there was something there like you had a crush on him. That made me giggle like crazy. I want to meet him. Is he nice, smart, funny, kind, brave, what's he like? _

_Love, Kimiko-chan_

Next was my cousin, Clay.

_Howdy, my little shamrock!_

_These boys, they do realize you can hear them, don't they? Anyway, this Seamus Finnigan, is there anything going between you two? Is he nice enough, what's he like, when can I meet him, and does he bully you or anyone else? Are you liking it there at Hogwarts? Do they have good food? Give you too much work? Are the teachers nice? What are your dorm rooms like are they too crowded, clean, are your dorm mates nice? Is the headmaster nice? Do you have fun? Have you made any friends there yet?_

_Love, Clay_

I sighed as I ate my breakfast listening to other people talk and laugh. I went through the day very uneventful until I started sleeping where my dreams were taken over by the same people; Fenir Greyback, that snake man, Seamus, Potter kid, and Neville.

a/n: first crossover fic. Sorry if anyone is OOC but I'm still new at this. Comments are welcome.


End file.
